disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bolt (1)
Priviously on Bolt After Penny Forrester adopted Bolt at the pet store, she and the dog are friends forever. Now, let's see what the two are up to.... Chapter 1: Bolt's Training After Penny adopted Bolt, she was going to train him. Besides of the obvious training, like when he needed to signal her to take him outside, Penny taught Bolt how to sit, roll over, sit up, lay down and many other neat tricks. But, of course, Penny'll take Bolt for a walk down the street. But the way the little girl did it was a bit, different. She tied a rope to the neck of her scooter and Bolt took the other end of the rope in his mouth and ran down the street, with Penny tightly holding onyo her scooter. Most of the time, the girl will laugh and squeal so loudly that the neighbors usually look out their windows to see what was going on. After a while, they got used to Penny's laughing and squealing as Bolt pulled her on her scooter. As the years went by, Bolt was already three years old and was ready to do some harder training. The dog was tought how to use his sense of smell to identify different objects. Then, Penny will run off and hide the object and make Bolt search for it.That trick really came in handy when Penny misplaced one of her stuffed animals or favorite books. Another trick was to train Bolt to sneak past someone and grab something without being detected. Since Penny loved chocolate her mom usually went to the store and bought her these chocolate cookies that were shaped like different dog breeds. They were called Choco-Dogs ''and Penny loved to have them as a snack. But, when it was almost time for lunch or dinner, Bolt aways could tell if Penny was feeling the slightest bit hungry and wanted another of those ''Choco-Dogs. ''But of course, her mother always said ''"No, it's almost time for dinner." Bolt will sneak past Mrs. Forrester and grab just three from the bag. And he knew that JUST ''three wouldnt spoil Penny's appetite for dinner. Not that they were disobeying her mother. Mrs. Forrester knew the game too. Penny alwys had to stifle a laugh whenever she saw Bolt crawling on his belly to sneak past her mom to get the cookies. He only got caught twice before he perfected the trick! And Bolt also knew that Penny would give ''HIM ''a treat. ''Bones Chocolate and Bacon flavored dog treats. ''Another trick Penny taught Bolt to do was keep quiet and sneak up on any burglars that broke into the house. Bolt comepletely perfected that trick. One night, a burglar managed to find his way into the Forresters' home, but he didnt notice Bolt. The dog was hidden in the shadows and made sure that he snuck up on the bad guy and stalked him very quietly. As soon as he was close enough, he jumped onto the burglar grabbing his pant leg. And, boy, was the burglar surprised! They made such a commotion that Penny's dad, Dr. Forrester, came rushing downstairs and found Bolt pinning the burglar to the ground. Of course Bolt would get a treat from Penny and a homemade medal that Penny would pin on the shepherd's ''Medal of Honor wall ''that was made from a long broken board Bolt found in the garage. Of course, since the Forresters were all Christians, at bedtime every night, Penny would say her prayers and Bolt would cock his head, eyes closed, to the left or right and as soon as her prayers were over, Penny would say ''"Amen" ''and at the same time she said that, Bolt would give a short bark to say his ''"Amen" and Penny would bury her face into Bolt's soft feathery neck before climbing into bed. Of course, the girl aways felt something warm and fuzzy cuddle next to her heart. She knew in an instant that it was Bolt. Then, Penny would drape her arms around Bolt's neck. They slept this way every night. Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies